


Error's Pranks

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [99]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Series: tales of the unexpected [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Error's Pranks

Error takes a toilet roll and after wetting it, he tore it to pieces, then he squeezed it- It looked close enough to pass for human faeces.

Grinning like mad, the ERROR opens a portal to Undertale, big enough to just get his upper body through. Then places the faeces looking toilet roll on top of Toriel's books on snails that were piled next to her desk.

Sleeping not far away from the books, was Frisk. They had fallen asleep while playing there.

With a snicker, the glitch quickly leaves- he was recording that timeline now, so he would see the reaction later.

Error glances down at his list- he had been dared by Dust to prank as many different AUs in a day. Turning to his camera he had set up as proof, he grins at it.

  
Error reaches for the art supply he had borrowed ~~-stolen-~~ from Ink; the artist was no doubt wondering who raided his house- then again the artist's house was such a mess that Error doubted Ink would notice.

He had recorded that moment too for Dust to see.

Readjusting his glasses, he began carefully cutting out shapes from a black card paper.

Soon he had the shape of a cockroach in hand.

Now for UnderFell.

Error opens a window to Underfell, he could not just open a portal- he might lose his skull. So seeing no one about he quickly makes a portal; it appears in UnderFell's Papyrus's room.

And the child was sleeping. This time in Papyrus's bed. Next to the bed was a lamp. The lamp was the only light in the room.

Error was seated on his beanie bag, but he made the portal to be off the floor in Papyrus's room; right next to the lamp, so he could easily reach it.

Reaching over he sticks the cutout cockroach on the underside of the lampshade, facing towards Frisk. They should see it as soon as they woke up.

Snorting loudly, he leans back into his home and closes the portal.

Error grins towards the camera again. He then glances to his list.

Leaning over to get some supplies again, he brings up some colour brown card paper this time. Again with scissors, he became to cut out some certain shapes. Giant 'E's ... which were brown- Brownie. Brown 'E's.

The next timeline was UnderSwap.

For this one, he was going to steal the Papyrus phone and text the child... Chara, not Frisk- that there were brown Es on the table and because that Papyrus short hands all his wording, they would think that it really was Brownies.

Error grins boldly and opens the window to UnderSwap, he had to wait a little while for this one.


End file.
